1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to traffic light systems and methods for using the same, and particularly to a traffic light system being applicable to the blind, those with eye strain, or the colorblind and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional traffic lights use red, green and yellow optical signals to indicate different traffic statuses. Obviously, these traffic lights cannot provide help to the blind, and those with eye strain and the colorblind may be not able to distinguish different optical signals of these traffic lights.
Furthermore, the traffic lights are usually used in busy and noisy roads. Therefore, despite broadcast corresponding to the traffic lights is broadcast on the roads to indicate different traffic statuses, the blind, those with eye strain and the colorblind passing through the roads may be disturbed by noises and cannot know the traffic statuses.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.